


Lover

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [1]
Category: Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Based in Lover from Taylor Swift, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Para festejar la salida del nuevo disco de Taylor Swift, me reté a escribir un drabble/historia corta con cada canción.
Relationships: Auron/Luzu, AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859074
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. I Forgot That You Existed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la desaparición de Auron del server de Karmaland.

Hacía ya casi un año que conocía a Raúl. La química que había entre ellos era palpable incluso a través de sus pantallas; y aunque nunca se habían visto en la vida real, sí que tenían una amistad. Luzu no podía negar el cariño que le tenía, ni cuánto le había lastimado cuando Auron dejó de entrar diariamente al server de Karmaland, y sólo entrar para los directos. Ahora, ni eso llegaba a hacer.

Estaba todo el día jugando al GTA V. Borja entendía que se hubiera aburrido del Minecraft; era un problema que incluso él había tenido. Pero, no entendía cómo había escogido, de un día para el otro y sin aviso, dejar morir lentamente el vínculo que solían tener. 

Pasaron de hablarse todos los días, bromear sobre colocarles minas a Vegetta y hacer uno que otro comentario medio gay; a no contestarse más. Lo último que había conseguido Luzu por parte de Auron había sido una interacción un poco forzada por Twitter. 

No quería rendirse así como así, pero no podía obligar a Raúl que lo quisiera. Hubiera peleado por su amistad, hubiera dado todo, incluso lo que no tenía, para poder mantener la amistad. Se hubiera ido a Barcelona en el primer vuelo que hubiera conseguido, solo para ir a hablar, cara a cara, lo que estaba pasando. 

Lo que más le molestaba a Borja, era sentir que no era suficiente. Sabía que no tenía la personalidad más interesante del mundo, que había otros influencers que eran más carismáticos, que tenían más audiencia… o que podían rolear mejor, como el caso de Reborn. 

No podía reclamarle nada. Lo entendía, aunque no lo quisiera. Sabía que nunca sería suficiente para que sus amigos quisieran escucharlo en el Discord, ni para que Auron quisiera poner energía para mantener su amistad. Y lo que más le dolía, más allá del roleo, más allá de su baja autoestima, era saber que estaba _enamorado_ de una performance.

Hasta que un día, repentinamente,

_se olvidó que existía._


	2. Cruel Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU!Universitario

Borja conoció a Raúl una noche de verano cálida, fuera de un bar de mala muerte. Acababa de cortar con Lana hacía unas horas, y su garganta aún le dolía de todo lo que había gritado. Estaba apoyado contra la pared de fuera, oyendo la música que llegaba opacada por las paredes, cuando le vio. 

En ese entonces, Raúl no era más que un _bad boy_ , y Borja no era más que un joven deprimido por una ruptura amorosa. Por sus pintas, parecía un maleante, uno de esos chicos en los que tu madre te dice que no confíes, uno de esos que solían molestar a Borja en el instituto; lleno de tatuajes, una casaca de cuero negra, y un piercing en su ceja. Estaba a punto de partir, intentando recordar cómo era el Padrenuestro para que no le robara, cuando se le acercó y sonrió. 

—¿Quieren un cigarrillo? —. La amabilidad de su voz desconcertó a Luzu, que se le quedó mirando unos segundos, desconcertado. Sus músculos, que se habían tensado al pensar que volvería a casa sin un duro, se relajaron lentamente.

—Eh… vale. 

Borja realmente no fumaba, y la última vez que había fumado, había sido hacía ya casi seis años, antes de empezar su carrera universitaria. Aceptó el cigarrillo, y también el encendedor que le entregó, y sonrió una vez que el amargo sabor a tabaco llenó sus pulmones. Dejó que la nicotina calmara sus emociones, y recién cuando lo terminó, volvió a prestarle atención. Fue entonces cuando Raúl le extendió la mano, se presentó y le dejó su número de móvil, para luego desaparecer dentro del bar, dejando detrás de sí un halo de misterio.

Borja estaba maravillado. 

Le llamó al otro día, y comenzaron a verse todos los días. Comenzó a conocer a Raúl, o, como él prefería que lo llamaran, Auron. Más allá de la ropa, era realmente un amor. Psicólogo, licenciado hacía ya seis meses, y con un trabajo estable. A su lado, Luzu era solo un estudiante con síndrome de adolescente crónico, sin trabajo, con un departamento venido a menos y los últimos cinco años metidos en una valija. 

Empezaron a salir, con una sola regla: no comprometerse. Sus cuerpos habían encajado como piezas de un rompecabezas; no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Eran dos almas en pena, coronando el final del verano con algo igual de efímero. 

Borja supo que Auron sería su ruina. Lo supo desde el primer momento. Aún así, uno de los últimos días del verano, decidió decirle lo que sentía. 

Fue a emborracharse, con todo lo que pudiera encontrar; ese día el menor le había dicho que estaría libre recién después de las dos de la mañana, y Borja no tuvo mejor plan que ponerse muy borracho. Llegó al departamento del psicólogo a las dos y media, tambaleándose, después de haber llorado en todo el camino en taxi. 

Auron le abrió, y lo primero que hizo fue estamparlo contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y acercando sus labios para besarle. 

—Tengo que decirte algo —logró decir entre suspiros, cuando pudo respirar. —Joder, es importante. 

—¿Qué es tan importante, mi niño? —exclamó divertido, acariciando su mejilla y sonriéndole. 

—Te amo —susurró, a sabiendas que lo había escuchado perfectamente. —¿No es lo peor que has escuchado?

Auron le miró, sonriendo como un demonio que sabe que su objetivo ha caído. No le contestó, claro que no; Borja había previsto que de esos labios carnosos no podría salir nunca un _te amo;_ y aún así había aceptado pasar el verano con él. 

Borja había condenado su destino con el primer beso, en ese paraíso frágil que era el cuerpo de Raúl, y no se arrepentía. Recostado entre sus sábanas, con el pelo suelto sobre las almohadas y su **niño** sobre su pecho, no se arrepentía de haber vivido ese _verano cruel_.


	3. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leve AU, Lana no existe.

Había algo muy bonito en la sonrisa ilusionada de Luzu por las fechas de Navidad. Las luces estaban colgadas hacía ya unas cuantas horas; Auron se había negado a colgarlas antes de tiempo. Sabía del amor que Borja le tenía a esas festividades, pero era el primer año que las vivía con él. 

Se habían conocido hacía ya tres años, gracias al servidor de Karmaland; pero la pandemia, y diferentes hechos habían hecho que no pudieran verse hasta el año anterior. Auron no había querido ir a Los Ángeles, ya que le daba mucha pereza viajar. Además, tampoco había querido arriesgarse en ir a visitarlo para toparse que sus afectos no eran correspondidos. El catalán era, ante todo, precavido. No había dicho lo que sentía hasta estar seguro que Luzu le correspondía; e incluso entonces, dudó en confesarse. 

Porque con Borja, todo se sentía demasiado bien. La calidez que le llenaba el pecho al escucharle reír no debería ser considerada normal, como tampoco la necesidad casi insana que tenía de tocarle todo el tiempo. 

Raúl solía ser una persona arisca, un poco reacia al cariño; pero Luzu le había vuelto más mimoso que el propio Don Gato. Buscaba su mano inconscientemente, incluso cuando estaban jugando en otras habitaciones, o cuando no le acompañaba a almorzar fuera. Cuando se tomaba un bus, buscaba su mirada entre la multitud. 

Aún no entendía cómo podía ser tan afortunado. 

Borja terminó de acomodar el pesebre que habían tenido que comprar de improvisto, y se le acercó, sonriendo. 

—Auronsito, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó, mientras tomaba su mano derecha y le hacía una que otra caricia. 

Se quedó en silencio, intentando darle un sentido a todo lo que estaba pensando. Cuando tuvo una respuesta, abrió la boca, sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

—Casémonos, Luzu. 

Borja se quedó congelado, para luego reír de esa forma tan característica que tenía cuando algo lo sorprendía. 

—Vale. ¿Cuándo?

—Que era una broma, mi niño —rió nervioso. Su instinto de supervivencia no había funcionado bien, eso era claro, y le daba pena decirle que planeaba proponerse de una forma mucho más elaborada, hasta con un discurso y todo. 

—No te creo —exclamó, y soltó su mano, dejándolo sin mimos. —Venga, di lo que tengas que decir. 

—Yo...Joder, que no sé cómo empezar —. Sus ojos se desviaron de la figura de Luzu, y se concentraron en un punto lejano, en la conexión de la pared con la ventana. Sintió una calidez envolver su cuerpo, y respiró profundamente. 

—¿Por qué no empiezas por lo más importante, honey?

—Te amo, mi niño.

Y no pudo decir más, porque los labios de Borja estuvieron sobre los suyos. En momentos como estos, no le entraba en el cuerpo cuánto amor le tenía. Luzu había sido el único que había podido ver más allá de las mentiras, más allá de las barreras que insistía en levantar ante el mundo, y llenar todo de calor, todo de risas y de caricias. El que sabía qué tan inseguro podía llegar a ser con su cuerpo, y el que le preparaba el desayuno en las mañanas porque era demasiado vago para preparar nada a las siete de la mañana. 

Luzu no era solamente su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras, y su (con suerte) futuro esposo, sino también su _amante._


	4. The Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. Fem!Luzuplay. Luzu se llama Beatriz, pero le dicen Bea, o Luzu, o Luz. No se me ocurrió un nombre para Auron, así que quedó como Aurora.

Hacía ya años que Bea estaba en la plataforma de YouTube, y aún no lograba ni medio millón de suscriptores. Había dejado España, para mudarse a Los Ángeles y probar suerte; pero aún no había logrado nada sustancialmente bueno. 

Sus gameplays, que subía religiosamente todos los días, no le daban lo suficiente para subsistir, y tuvo que buscar diferentes trabajos a medio tiempo. Fue cambiando de trabajos tan rápido como de pisos; nada le duraba más de un año, y estaba ya cansada de trabajar en cafeterías de Starbucks, o en sitios de venta de ropa. 

Sentía que, si hubiera nacido _hombre,_ todo sería completamente diferente. No recibiría donaciones por twitch pidiendo que enseñara las tetas, ni preguntando cuánto cobraba la hora. No se burlarían de ella cuando desconocía un crafteo en Minecraft, ni su chat se llenaría de insultos cuando se quejaba por el machismo que manejaban los jugadores de League of Legends. 

No se iría a dormir llorando, comiéndose la cabeza para saber qué hacer para llegar al tan ansiado éxito que venía buscando desde que descubrió que hacer reír era su trabajo favorito. 

Todo cambió cuando conoció a _Auronplay_ en YouTube. Aunque tenía nombre de un personaje masculino del Final Fantasy VII, era una chica. Era el nuevo fenómeno en YouTube España; siempre se estaba peleando con todo el mundo, y dando contenido para salseo. Pero, además de criticar, este chica (que se llamaba a sí misma _Aurora_ para proteger su nombre real) a veces jugaba juegos, como Minecraft o Papers, Please. 

Bea no podía negar su obvia atracción a ella. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para demostrarse a sí misma que su llegada al éxito no había sido frenada por ser mujer, sino por su falta de carisma. 

Cada día, siguiendo su rutina, después de su trabajo de medio tiempo y subir su gameplay, veía los videos que subía Aurora. Era refrescante ver a una mujer decir esa cantidad de insultos por segundo, como también amenazar a personas que la doblaban o triplicaban en tamaño. No se había liado a puñetazos aún con nadie porque nadie tenía los huevos para golpear a una mujer, y la catalana sólo podía burlarse de sus víctimas incluso más. 

Joder, como le ponía esa actitud.

Un día, sin pensárselo demasiado, le mandó un mensaje por Instagram: 

“Hola! Soy Bea, aunque en YouTube estoy como LuzuVlogs. Vi que estás jugando Minecraft, ¿querrías hacer una colaboración?”

Pensó que su mensaje nunca sería respondido, que no tendría chance y sería otra de esas oportunidades perdidas que no la dejaban dormir; pero le contestó.

“Hola bombón, ¿qué tal? Me encantaría colaborar contigo, te sigo desde hace años! Te dejo mi usuario de Discord y me agregas”.

  
  


Meses más tarde, Luzu y Aurora se conocieron en la vida real, después que la catalana consiguiera el dinero suficiente para hacer una visita express a Los Ángeles. Bea había llegado a dos conclusiones: Aurora era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, y que sería su novia tarde o temprano. 

La tarde antes que su vuelo partiera, Luzu juntó todo su valor para besarla, y Aurora, ni tonta ni perezosa, le correspondió con todo el ímpetu que podía tener una mujer que medía casi diez centímetros menos que ella. 

Luego de una intensa sesión de besos (y algunos manoseos), estaban acostadas juntas; Bea haciéndole mimitos a la menor. Estaba tan relajada, y tan contenta, que por primera vez en años se pudo dar el lujo de reflexionar. 

—Aurorita, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, mi niña —. El tono divertido de su voz denotaba la comodidad que sentía, como también la confianza. 

—¿No sientes a veces que todo sería más fácil si fueras _hombre_? —dejó abierta la pregunta, esperando que la catalana la regañara por comerse la cabeza con temas como el machismo. 

—Sí —asintió, y se levantó de las piernas de Bea, con una expresión decidida. —Pero te equivocas. Si fuera hombre, no sería cualquier hombre, sería _el hombre_. Demostraría que ser hombre no significa ser violento, ni ser machista, sino que se puede ser alguien agradable sin ser agresivo. 

—Probablemente serías muy guapo también... —susurró Luzu, y un golpe en su hombro interrumpió su oración. 

—¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas y préstame atención, joder!


	5. The Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU! Luzu y Auron viven juntos.

Todo el mundo pensaba que Luzu era una persona fácilmente manipulable. Una sonrisa, un par de palabras bonitas, y ya lo tendrías a tus pies. Claramente, no era tan fácil como eso; no era un idiota. Lo que pasaba es que olvidaba que ninguna persona era tan amable como él, o tan empático, y terminaba en situaciones como en la que estaba ahora, entre los brazos de Auron. 

No es que no hubiera querido eso, sino todo lo contrario; hacía meses que deseaba que Raúl se dignara en aparecer en su casa, y le pidiera disculpas por su comportamiento de lo más infantil en Karmaland. Habían prometido tener una alianza, ya que vivían juntos; pero claramente eso no había sido razón suficiente para no traicionarlo. 

_Es un juego_ , le decían todos, _no te lo tomes personal_. 

Borja sabía que lo que había pasado iba más allá de la pantalla. Auron no era exactamente la mejor persona del mundo, y eso también lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Vivían juntos hacía ya dos años, y entendía muy bien su personalidad. Incluso entendía el por qué de sus manías; como escuchar Chayanne a las nueve de la mañana para ponerse de buen humor, o comer ensaladas insulsas sólo para mantener una figura. 

Raúl era eso, un rebelde sin causa, que siempre intentaba buscar conflictos, pero siempre entendiendo el límite. O bueno, eso había sido hasta ahora. 

Luzu suponía que su llanto había despertado al catalán; si bien había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para callar cada grito que intentó salir de su garganta, terminó por ahogarse con saliva, y terminar tosiendo entre lágrimas. 

Entre la tristeza, la ansiedad y un _algo_ que no podía nombrar, había perdido la concentración del presente, y también el aire. Lo único que lo mantenía centrado, que evitaba que sus pulmones se llenaran de pánico eran los brazos de Auron, alrededor de su cintura, brindándole calidez. 

—Mi niño…¿qué sucede? —oyó entre la bruma que era su cerebro en ese momento, y sólo atinó a sonreír levemente antes de seguir llorando débilmente. 

—¿Quién querría quedarse? —logró balbucear entre su respiración entrecortada. 

Raúl se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Los ojos de Borja, ahora mirando a la nada, reflejaban todo el dolor que su alma sentía. Sabía que su traición en Minecraft había sido un detonante, como tantas otras cosas lo habían sido en el pasado, y ahora estaba al borde un ataque de pánico. 

—Luzu, bombón —intentó hacer su voz lo más suave que podía, y le acarició el rostro con cariño. —Yo querría quedarme.

Pensó que sus palabras serían suficientes para calmarle, pero escuchó cómo su respiración se volvía incluso más errática, y Auron comenzó a asustarse. Aunque actuara como un psicólogo en el rolplay de Karmaland, apenas y sabía ayudar a Borja cuando tenía uno de sus ataques. Intentaba seguir todos los consejos que había en Internet; pero el Internet no conocía a Luzu, no sabía cómo era su personalidad ni temperamento, y por eso siempre terminaba cagándola en momentos así. 

—Todos pueden ver a través de mí, ¿por qué se aprovechan de eso? ¿Por qué todos mis enemigos empiezan siendo mis amigos?

Raúl se quedó congelado, sin saber qué contestarle. Él, al igual que todos sus amigos, en algún momento se había aprovechado de la poca capacidad para negarse que tenía Borja, y no podía negar que tenía razón. Todos se aprovechaban del amor y cariño de Luzu, de su corazón amable. 

—Yo te defenderé, Luzu. Seré _el arquero_ que lance todas las flechas hacia tus enemigos —su voz sonaba insegura, y rogaba que no se notara. No era de decir cosas cursis, ni pretendía decir algo así; sólo le había salido y ya. —Ahora, bombón, respira conmigo. 

Repitió el patrón de respiración recomendado para calmar la ansiedad de Borja, y una vez que su respiración se normalizó, cayó rendido por el sueño y el cansancio en su cama. Una vez que eso pasó, Raúl lo acostó, arropó y tapó con las colchas más calentitas que tenían. 

—Yo quiero quedarme, mi niño —susurró, y le dio un beso en la frente. Mañana, a más tardar, hablaría con todos sus amigos. Hasta entonces, se quedaría velando por su sueño, murmurando una y otra vez que él sí se quedaría, sin importar lo que pasara.


	6. I Think He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Universitario

Raúl no entendía cómo Borja no se había dado cuenta aún de su _crush_. Siempre se le quedaba mirando mientras caminaba a sus clases de la facultad, como también iba a almorzar al mismo lugar y en el mismo momento que él. 

Necesitaba una excusa para ir a hablarle, pero aún no la había encontrado. Sólo miraba su cabello caer sobre sus hombros, como su gorro cubría parte de su frente y orejas y lo hacía ver casi como un niño. Como tenía mucha fuerza, la suficiente para poder hacerse cargo de mover parlantes y no esforzarse; pero también tenía el tacto muy delicado, el suficiente para poder tejer coronas de flores. 

Tenía una sonrisa cálida, y una risa contagiosa. También tenía una mochila de cuero muy vieja, que parecía estar a punto de descoserse con el primer movimiento en falso que hiciera. Auron no acostumbraba desear cosas, pero fantaseaba todos los días con que esa mochila se rompía, y él le acercaría a ayudarle, y conocer cómo sonaba su nombre en esa voz preciosa. 

Si a Auron le hubieran dicho cómo se conocieron, hubiera flipado colores. En vez de chocarse, ir a hablarle o usar cualquier otra excusa curiosa, Luzu se le acercó a hablarle una vez que estaba estudiando. Estaba tan concentrado en su apunte de psicoanálisis, que no notó su presencia hasta que ocupó la silla al frente suyo. 

—B-buenos días —exclamó, mostrando una timidez que Raúl no se hubiera esperado. —Sé que no nos conocemos de nada, pero hace meses que veo que me, eh, ¿observas? —dudó unos segundos en su elección de palabras, y suspiró profundamente. —Eso suena mal, carajo —susurró, casi para sí mismo. —El punto es que hoy no te vi, y me preocupé, y, yo- lo que quiero decir es… ¿Estás bien?

Raúl se quedó congelado, con el resaltador que había tomado hacía unos minutos en la mano, la boca levemente abierta y una expresión de confusión. ¿Pero qué carajo estaba pasando? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿La somnolencia le había causado delirios? No, eso no era posible; ¿o sí? Su cerebro estaba andando mucho más lento de lo normal, y tardó en entender lo que acababa de decir Borja. 

—Oh. Pues, me agarras en un momento complicado, bombón. Tengo examen en unas horas, y entre el trabajo y las otras asignaturas, no llegué a terminar de leer este texto, ¿sabes? —su voz temblaba levemente, mientras hacía gestos con las manos para disimular su nerviosismo y el cansancio que llevaba encima. 

El destino era una perra, claramente, y lo odiaba. Su crush, la única persona por la cual llegaba temprano a la universidad, había decidido hablarle cuando estaba completamente destruido por el sueño. Su cabello era un completo desastre, que demostraba el estrés que llevaba encima. 

—Está bien, no quería molestarte. Soy Luzu, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, _zorra_ —susurró la última palabra muy cerca de su rostro, para que sólo él la oyera. Auron no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse, porque antes de poder reaccionar, tenía los labios de Borja sobre los suyos, haciendo presión para que abriera la boca y así poder meter su lengua allí. Soltó un suspiro, que quedó ahogado en su garganta. El sueño que traía encima sólo intensificaba las sensaciones que tenía, y sabía que sus piernas estaban temblando, apoyadas en la silla. 

—Voy a decir esto una sola vez, _honey_ —exclamó con autoridad, aunque su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo amable que usaba con todo el mundo. —Mañana, cuando termines tu exámen, quiero que me llames para arreglar tu falta de disciplina. ¿Entendiste?

Raúl sólo pudo asentir a duras penas, rogando por favor que de su garganta no saliera ningún chillido. Claramente, _él sí sabía_. 


	7. Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicadísimo a Mar y a Irene del Squad de Whatsapp, que me ayudaron con los sinónimos, los insultos y cómo funcionan los secundarios en España. OS QUIERO CHICAS.  
> AU de Instituto

Raúl estaba acostumbrado a los rumores del instituto. Desde que tenía memoria, había sido llamado de diferentes formas; el maleante, el pandillero, el drogata, la manzana podrida del grupo. Era mal visto sólo porque sus padres habían aprobado que se hiciera un piercing a los quince años, y un par de tatuajes a los dieciséis. 

Su personalidad tampoco era la mejor, tenía un humor ácido, que se basaba en quejarse de todo lo que le parecía asqueroso o injusto. No podía caminar por los pasillos sin que le susurraran cosas; no sólo lo que creían que era, sino también variaciones burlonas de su nombre. Nunca se giraba. 

Ah, joder. Qué puta mierda que era el instituto.

No tenía muchos amigos, claramente. Ninguno soportaba que no se defendiera, ni los rumores que venían por pasar tiempo con él. Le tenían una mezcla de entre miedo y respeto que hacía que los de su propia clase no se quisieran acercar. 

Todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Borja Luzuriaga. Había llegado a mitad de año, ocultando moratones en su sudadera dos talles más grande. Tenía el cabello a la altura de la nuez de Adán, y los ojos más tristes que Raúl había visto en su vida. Se exaltaba con cada ruido fuerte que escuchara, y parecía más un gato pequeño asustado que un adolescente igual a él. 

Sin importar todo lo que decían de Raúl, Borja se le acercó la clase de psicología, minutos antes que llegara el profesor. 

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —exclamó, casi en voz baja. 

—Sí, sí —asintió Raúl, intentando parecer lo más amistoso que podía. Era la primera vez que alguien de su edad le hablaba, y no podía desperdiciar su oportunidad. 

Su compañero tomó asiento a su lado, y después de acomodar los libros sobre el pupitre, volvió a abrir la boca. —Soy Borja, pero me dicen Luzu. ¿Y tú? 

—Raúl.

—¿No tienes un apodo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. 

—No —acompañó su negativa con su cabeza. No tenía amigos desde primero de la ESO, y nunca se habían atrevido a ponerle un apodo. 

—Oh, qué pena —. Se quedó callado al oír que pedían silencio.

El profesor llegó y explicó lo que tendrían que hacer ese día. Por lo que Raúl había entendido, tenían que hacer grupo para debatir un texto de Freud, y después analizar un sueño de entre muchos ejemplos. Suspiró pesadamente, y se levantó para ir a preguntar si lo podía hacer solo, cuando oyó que Luzu lo llamaba. 

—¿Hacemos el trabajo juntos, Raúl? —Y le sonrió. No sólo se había animado a hablarle, ignorando los rumores que había de él, sino que quería _trabajar_ con él. Raúl le devolvió la sonrisa, e intercambiaron números para juntarse y hacer ese maldito trabajo. 

Después de unas semanas, él ya no era Raúl, sino Auron. Y Luzu ya no era sólo un estudiante nuevo, sino también su mejor amigo. Aún así, Auron tenía miedo que Borja notara lo dañino que sería para su reputación pasar tiempo con él, y quisiera alejarse. 

Hasta que un día, pasó lo que temía. Caminaban juntos por los pasillos, cuando comenzaron a gritarle a Luzu que se alejara de él, que era una mala influencia. Que Raúl era solo un _bad boy_ de instituto, que terminaría trabajando en una gasolinera, limpiando vidrios. O peor, vendiendo su cuerpo en una esquina. 

Auron había advertido a Luzu sobre los rumores, los susurros; y aún así no pudo prever lo que ocurrió. 

—¿Qué _mierda_ acabas de decir? —gritó, sin siquiera voltearse a ver quién había dicho lo último. Antes que pudieran contestar, se giró sobre sus talones y se paró recto, para demostrar lo alto que era. Auron ya sabía los músculos que ocultaba debajo de esas sudaderas, pero sus compañeros no. —Venga, repítelo —exigió, y nadie se animó a pronunciar palabra. —La próxima persona que se le acerque a Auron, le reviento la puta cara, ¿entendieron? 

El silencio envolvió todo el pasillo, y Borja fue el que decidió romperlo con un golpe contra una pared, peligrosamente cerca de un adolescente. —¿Entendieron? —. Docenas de voces asintieron tímidas, y comenzaron a alejarse lentamente. 

Y Luzu, aprovechando el impulso de haber asustado a decenas de estudiantes, tomó de los hombros a Auron y lo besó. No había nada más importante que sus labios, uniéndose en un compás lento y tranquilo. En ese corredor vacío, Auron parecía una _Señorita Americana_ , sacada de las películas de Hollywood, y Luzu era el _Príncipe de los corazones rotos_.


	8. Paper Rings

Raúl no entendía qué había hecho en toda su vida para merecerse el amor de Borja. 

Lo había conocido en una noche fría de otoño, mientras bebía cervezas con sus amigos. Con solo verlo, había decidido que sería _suyo_ , aunque fuera por unas semanas. Era bonito de una forma extraña; su cabello estaba en ese intermedio de corto y largo, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, y su sonrisa era la de un niño pequeño. 

Después de verle, volvió a su departamento de Barcelona, y lo buscó en todas las redes sociales, para analizar cada una de las fotos que tenía subidas a instagram, cada tweet escrito, y descifrar si era linda chica rubia con la que posaba en las fotos era su _novia._ La respuesta a su interrogante llegó luego de un mes, y en forma de una historia de Instagram, en la que aparecía él con Lana, en la que explicaban que no eran pareja.

Claramente, Auron aprovechó la situación para contestarle la historia; y así comenzaron a hablar. 

Unos meses después, y estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Auron lo miraba dormir todas las noches, ya que su patrón de sueño se diferenciaba con el de Borja por casi una hora. Se veía como un niño pequeño, apoyado en su pecho, con una expresión de tranquilidad y picardía. Su cabello se enredaba con cada movimiento que hacía, pero el catalán se encargaba de peinarlo suavemente, y atarlo antes de dormir para que no despertara de mal humor. 

Su rutina era muy simple; Luzu trabajaba casi toda la mañana, hasta el mediodía, momento en donde volvía para almorzar con Auron. Este, en cambio, trabajaba a partir de las cinco de la tarde, hasta casi las diez de la noche, horario en donde volvía a su hogar. 

Y Borja le daba un beso porque había tenido un día estresante de trabajo, con los mismos problemas con la secretaria, y los pacientes que faltaban a la cita, haciéndole perder el tiempo. Le besaba dos veces, porque todo estaría _bien_ una vez que pudiera quitarse el traje, y pudiera bañarse en la tina con agua casi hirviendo que ya estaba lista para cuando llegaba; y tres veces, porque los dos habían estado esperando ese momento con ansias todo el día. 

Esa rutina se repetía todos los días, hasta que llegaba el sábado, en donde ninguno trabajaba y podían dedicarse a organizar salidas, cenas, y hasta jugar Minecraft juntos. 

Hasta que un extraño lunes, a Raúl le cancelaron todos sus pacientes, y Borja tuvo que trabajar en el turno noche. El catalán, después que su novio partiera, se dio cuenta que ya no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo libre. Hacía años que no tenía un día de semana completamente vacío de actividad, y su única idea era emborracharse. Sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que Luzu quisiera llenarlo de mimos cuando llegara, y pudieran olvidarse de la rutina por un rato. 

Comenzó bebiendo unas cervezas; y, una vez que el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza, buscó un vino blanco caro que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial. 

Cuando escuchó el tintineo de las llaves en la puerta, casi una hora antes de la que había previsto, tuvo un momento de pánico. Respiró hondo, un par de veces, para poder enfrentar la realidad, y esperó pacientemente sentado en el sofá a que Luzu entrara y se lo encontrara. 

—Buenas, Luzu, bombón —logró pronunciar, estirando de más algunas vocales. El susodicho lo observó de arriba a abajo, y elevó una ceja. No dijo nada, sólo se acercó hasta su (borracho) novio, y se sentó a su lado. 

—¿Estás borracho, Auronsito? —preguntó, después de sentir el olor a vino y a cerveza que había en el ambiente. 

—S-sólo… sólo un poco —tropezó con sus palabras, notando como la ansiedad comenzaba a volver a su cuerpo. —Esh que tenía que decirte algo muy importante, y no me animaba a decírtelo sobrio —exclamó, haciéndose un poco más pequeño sobre sí mismo. —¿Me perdonas? —agregó, haciendo su voz increíblemente aguda, sólo para provocar una risa estrepitosa en Borja. 

Raúl hizo un ademán con la mano para que se quedara callado. —Tú… joder, es que no puedo hablar —. Sus manos, que ya habían empezado a temblar, buscaron las mejillas de Luzu, para acariciarlas y luego plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios. —Eres tan bonito, que debería ser considerado ilegal. Ilegalísimo —rió por su propio chiste, y volvió a darle otro beso, esta vez en el cuello. Borja, sabiendo lo mimoso que se volvía Raúl al estar borracho, se dejó hacer, y sonrió cuando recibió su total atención en forma de caricias. 

—Joder, Luzu, mi niño, —hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban. —Sabes que no me gustan las cosas accidentales, sacando cuando nos volvimos novios, — dejó ir una pequeña risa de su boca, recordando la noche en la que comenzaron a salir. —Y que no soy muy cursi con las palabras y esas cosas, pero, es que, yo- —. No pudo seguir hablando, ya que su pecho se había cerrado por los nervios, y sus manos estaban temblando incontrolablemente. 

—Ey, ey, honey, no tienes que decirme esto si no estás listo —dijo levemente Borja, tomando sus manos y acariciándolas con cariño. Sus miradas se conectaron, y Auron decidió que a la mierda los nervios, a la mierda la ansiedad, o intentar decir todo lo que quería de forma perfecta. 

—Me casaría contigo hasta con _anillos de papel_ , Borja Luzuriaga. Así que apúrate con esos anillos, o voy a tener que llevarte al altar con unos hechos de puto origami—exclamó, muy rápido, rogando que sus palabras se hubieran entendido. 

Borja tardó unos segundos en procesar su confesión; pero cuando lo hizo, se le lanzó encima con un abrazo, besando cada pedazo de piel desnuda que tuviera cerca, y riendo de esa forma tan característica. —Lo haré, Auronsito.


	9. Cornelia Street

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Borja despertó. No entendía qué, ni quién le había despertado; por unos segundos, lo único que pudo comprender fue que era de madrugada. Que hacía frío, y entraba de la ventana. 

Luego, recordó. 

Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar sus sentidos, hasta asfixiarlo. Acababa de cortar con Auron. Salió de la cama, luchando con las sábanas, y corrió hasta la ventana para corroborar si lo que creía que había pasado, era real. 

El cartel que estaba en la esquina de la calle tenía las palabras borroneadas, y Borja no pudo diferenciar las letras en la lejanía de su departamento. Suspiró, y volvió a la cama derrotado. Se volvió a tapar, respirando hondo una y otra vez. No tenía pruebas si lo que estaba recordando había sido real, o solo un intento de su cerebro para recordarle que  _ nada era para siempre.  _ El lado izquierdo de su cama, como siempre, estaba vacío.

Había conocido a Raúl hacía ya dos años, en una calurosa tarde de verano. El catalán había ido a Los Ángeles por una oferta de trabajo, que supuestamente duraría dos semanas, por lo que estaba quedándose en el único hotel del barrio. Allí, al frente de su antiguo departamento, le conoció. 

Estaba empujando una maleta que parecía completamente llena, y llevaba un café de Starbucks, que parecía estar a punto de tirar cada segundo. Luzu se le acercó, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda, y así comenzaron una amistad. Amistad que gradualmente mutó a relación; y antes que se dieran cuenta, estaban decidiendo mudarse juntos. 

Lo decidieron después de una cita; mientras volvían en taxi, increíblemente borrachos. Auron no solía beber mucho, y Borja no había entendido el por qué, hasta que le escuchó hablar. Resbalaba las palabras, tropezaba con algunas consonantes; y, lo más preocupante, era increíblemente romántico, casi rayando lo cursi. Todo lo que salía de su boca eran halagos hacia Luzu, como también diferentes formas de decir  _ te amo _ . 

Desde entonces, vivían en un departamento precioso, con ventanas en las que entraba la luz del sol cada amanecer, y el frío por las noches. Era una maldición que ninguno había pensado, hasta que llegó el invierno, y no alcanzaban las cortinas para cortar el aire polar que ingresaba. 

Se amaban, y Borja no lo dudaba.

Hasta que comenzaron las peleas. Auron le había advertido que, al estar viviendo en otro país que no fuera España, comenzaría a extrañar y se pondría más irritable. Pero no podría haber previsto lo que sucedió; noches enteras durmiendo en camas separadas, discusiones en el medio del día, por estupideces. Luzu intentaba entender a Raúl, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero a veces era demasiado, y acababa llorando hasta dormir.

Luzu sintió como, al recordar cada pelea, su pecho se cerraba. No quería ponerse a llorar a las tres de la madrugada, pero, ¿qué más daba? Sentía que su relación se había caído a pedazos, y no podía hacer nada para que los recuerdos no lo aplastaran. La ciudad que antaño había sido su hogar, ahora gritaba en cada esquina  _ Auron _ , y sabía que sin importar hacia donde fuera, su recuerdo le perseguiría. 

Comenzó a balbucear palabras entre inglés y español. Intentó quitarse el pijama, que hacía meses Raúl le había regalado; pero no lo logró, y cayó rendido en la cama, siendo un patético adulto llorón. 

Un ruido en el otro lado del piso lo sacó de su ataque de llanto por unos segundos. Acababa de cortar con Auron,  _ ¿verdad? _

—Luzu, mi niño, ¿estás bien?

Se quebró. Si antes había intentado soportar todo el dolor que sentía, ahora era más fuerte que él. Sabía que estaba gritando, pero no entendía las palabras que salían de su boca. Un par de brazos cálidos lo hicieron volver a la realidad, y se aferró a ellos. Respiró hondo lentamente, hasta que pudo disipar su llanto. 

—¿Q-qué haces aquí, Raúl? —logró formular, rogando que su pregunta se hubiera escuchado y no se hubiera perdido entre sus brazos.

—Te escuché llorar, y me levanté. ¿Qué pasa, mi niño? —Sintió las manos del catalán acariciar su espalda, su cabello y cuello de forma cariñosa. Borja quería alejarse, pero no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

—N-no entiendo qué hacer aquí. Acabamos de romper, ¿verdad? —preguntó, derrotado. 

La risa de Auron lo dejó desconcertado. 

—Fue una pesadilla, bombón —agregó al poder calmar su ataque de risa. 

—Pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos romper? Discutimos todo el tiempo, y- —susurró, haciéndose más pequeño en los brazos del otro. 

—Ey, ey, Luzu —murmuró. —Te amo. Además, cuando decidí mudarme aquí, te prometí algo, ¿lo recuerdas? —agregó, alejándose levemente para poder mirar su rostro. 

—Sí. 

—Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo —susurró, y le tomó de la mejilla, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. —En las buenas y en las malas.

Luzu, aunque tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que acababa de decir, sonrió levemente. Las palabras de Auron eran una disculpa, y una redención. La pesadilla ya había pasado, al igual que la tormenta de su cabeza; pero tuvo un momento de revelación antes de caer dormido en los brazos del menor. 

Estaban rotos; los fantasmas de Luzu gritaban su nombre al dormir, y los de Auron, cuando intentaba amar a Borja. Aún así, no podrían alejarse del otro. Tendrían que aprovechar el amor que se tenían para ayudarse mutuamente. Apenas despertara, llamaría nuevamente a su psicólogo. 

Porque si Raúl se iba de su vida, Luzu no podría volver a caminar por la  _ calle Cornelia.  _


	10. Death By A Thousand Cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mención a consumo de alcohol. Mucho texto.jpg

Hacía ya tiempo que Raúl había decidido irse de la vida de Borja. Casi un mes, si quería ser exacto. Su relación se había desgastado de forma gradual, hasta que el catalán no volvió a su departamento compartido. No le dejó ni un mensaje, ni una llamada; sólo un trozo de papel sobre la mesa, que decía “ _no voy a volver_ ”. 

Ahora, lo que solía ser un piso ordenado, se había vuelto la definición del caos. Había tazas sobre el escritorio, como también platos y cajas de pizza. Había ropa esparcida por el suelo; ¿era aquel suéter rosado suyo o de Auron? Bueno, no le importaba mucho realmente. No le importaba mucho nada desde que se fue. 

Seguía una rutina lamentable desde que se había ido; se levantaba a la hora que le diera la gana, prendía stream fingiendo que no se estaba muriendo por dentro, jugaba un par de horas, y apagaba la pc sintiéndose vacío. Luego, pedía la primer comida que se le ocurriera, y cuando llegaba, abría una cerveza, y bebía. Bebía hasta no poder más, hasta que sus pies dejaran de contestarle y la voz de Raúl no se reprodujera en su mente. 

A veces, a cada una o dos noches, buscaba en su móvil vídeos con Auron. Habían sido la pareja gay más reconocida en YouTube España; y no había tenido el coraje para bajar esos videos, ni de darle explicaciones a sus fans. Aún no podía encontrar las palabras para explicarle a sus seguidores que Raúl, así como había entrado a su vida, se había ido y no había nada que hacer. 

Buscaba los videos más ridículos, en los que Auron explotaba de la risa, y sonreía como un niño pequeño. En los que en sus ojos aún se podía ver que lo amaba, o mejor dicho, que lo _había amado_. Para ese momento de la madrugada, en general ya estaba muy borracho, y caía en la tentación de llamar a Raúl. 

No le había contestado ni una sola vez. 

Lloraba; gritaba palabras sin sentido. Se emborrachaba cada noche, y no era suficiente. Terminaba buscando una parte de su cuerpo que el catalán no hubiera maldito con su toque, y nunca la encontraba. Buscaba partes de sí mismo que ya no lo amaran, pero cada una de sus neuronas había grabado a fuego el recuerdo de Auron. Trataba de encontrar una parte de sí que Auron no se hubiera llevado; y sin embargo, lo único que le quedaba era el reflejo de sí mismo con los ojos tristes.

Y, lo que más le dolía al terminar la noche, vomitando en un baño a oscuras, era saber que sin importar lo destrozado que le había dejado su desaparición; aún lo seguía amando. Lo seguía buscando inconscientemente del lado izquierdo de la cama; seguía esperando que llamara, o que le llenara la casilla de mensajes con audios. Aún repetía, como un mantra, todos los recuerdos de su relación, intentando encontrar el momento en dónde todo se había ido a la mierda. Había dado todo de sí, y no había sido suficiente. 

Estaba expectante de algo que, cuántos más días pasaban, más se convencía que no pasaría. Porque su historia había acabado, y Luzu aún le escribía mensajes a un contacto inexistente. 

Borja sabía que, en algún momento, volvería a estar bien. Volvería a reír, y a sonreír de forma honesta. Pero, hasta que eso pasara, seguiría desangrándose lentamente por una _muerte de mil cortadas._


End file.
